James' story
by prelude to the final moment
Summary: this is about James, before twilight, before he became a vampire, this is James' story...
1. introduction read this

Victoria and James the untold story

(this is the full version, the preview was published weeks ago)

She was warm and spicy, exotic like a sweet summer breeze, exquisite and tall and beautiful, she was wonderful, and he wanted her, but he knew he could never love her. He almost he wished he could, but that would get in the way of the hunt. The hunt was his reason for being, his reason to exist, he could live off the high of the hunt for all eternity, and sometimes, he almost felt he could live off the tang of Victoria's scent just as easily, but then the aroma of prey would curl up his nostrils and Victoria would become what she truly was to him, a tool, a device for the capture of his prey. She was like a weapon, always at his side, a tool, an extension of his being.

She didn't know of course, James knew she was in love with him, and that she thought he loved her too. He never told her, and though he couldn't love her he wasn't a monster, he didn't want to hurt her and he needed her too much to risk it. When they were together, when he kissed her, when they made love, when she talked to him, he came so close to really feeling something, for the first time since he was turned he almost cared about someone, but then it would slip away, and he'd be himself again, cold, aloof, indifferent.


	2. Bitter

James wasn't innocent, he never had been, from the beginning, when his father had hit him, and when he'd lured all those girls into his room, he still remembered her, the one he kept around for so long. She created , then warmed his cold heart, frozen even as a human. She made him laugh for the first time, he always smiled with her. He thought they were forever, that she could change his life, stitch the gashes in his heart, kiss away the tears of his past.

he'd seen her there before, behind the register, of the gas station, he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. She was beautiful, her long curly auburn hair, and twinkling green eyes, her smooth porcelain skin, she was perfect. He held the gun tightly under his loose white T-shirt and walked up to her.

"need some help?" she asked, her voice that of someone who's taken too much crap in one day to be cheerful. But there was something... off about her, the fact that her voice was bored, tired, and her eyes contained none of the usual fear at the sight off his scars, and large biceps. She stared straight into his eyes and for a moment he was sure she knew what he was about to do. "Give me all the money in the register." he growled, holding the end of the gun to her perfect chest. She raised her eyebrows. He was shocked, most people would have panicked and he could get out of there without having to kill anyone, but she stared at him, looking right into his eyes, daring him to shoot. He was unaccustomed to this kind of response, this _defiance_. " you know what, shoot. I hate my job, I hate my life. But you can't bully me into getting what you want." she glared up at him, ad then, when he looked down, when he felt the corners of his lip tug into an almost-smile, he saw the shift in his eyes. They both knew then that he wasn't going to do it. He grinned, and leaned forward, pecking her soft lips. He ran, laughing as he saw the blush that tinged her cheeks. "SHIT!" he exclaimed when he heard sirens behind him. This girl was sneakier than he'd thought, but he liked it, she was so unlike any girl he'd met before.

He ran madly down the street, diving behind a dumpster, he heard the tires screeching as they drove by trying to catch him, not knowing he was crouched behind them. James waited for hours until it was safe, then he ventured out, heading in the direction of 'home'. James stared ahead, there, far off down the sidewalk was a girl walked ahead of him down the street. She had a slim build, long blonde hair, she wore a tight mini skirt and a tank top. James approached her slowly from behind. He edged closer and closer to her, listening to her breath and the speed of her feet clomping softly on the ground. He hid behind trees and dumpsters, edging back into stoops whenever she looked back, which she rarely did.

He followed her all the way home, listening, waiting for her to let her guard down. He could tell from her posture and the way she held her purse that she was terrified, that she almost, felt his presence. When she slunk into her pathetic excuse for a house. He waited until it was dark, then he went to her door. I t was firmly locked, about what he expected. He spent one moment calculating, then simply knocked on the door, crouching just out of view of the peephole. After a moment, the girl came to the door, and James leapt up, holding the gun to her head, she stiffened instantly. Staring down at him with pleading terrified eyes. "inside. Now" he snarled. He grabbed the girl's hair, and slammed the door, dragging her to the shabby couch. He tore roughly at her shirt, yanking it up over her head. She sobbed, "why are you doing this?" she asked, tears spilling onto her face. "shut up." he snarled, smacking her across the face, reveling in the pathetic whimper that escaped her lips. James tore off her skirt, and underwear, forcing her down hard on the couch. Kissing her wetly as she cried beneath him in terror.

When he was finished she hung from the ceiling by a thin rope. He left her house with all her money and few valuables. He knew she wouldn't be discovered for days, by then all traces of his being there would be gone.

On his way home, he saw her. The girl from the gas station, her curls bounced as she walked down the street. He started to stalk her, but then he stopped. There was something about her that made him wait. Something that made him realize maybe she was something more. He followed her, like he would if he was after her, but instead he just wanted to know where she was going. He watched her confident stride, her smooth toned ass move as she walked, her elegant legs sheathed in old jeans with a rip just above her knee.

Suddenly she wheeled round. He ducked back beneath awning. "I saw you already, just so you know, i'm surprised the cops didn't catch you, you pathetic bastard." she growled. He realized there was no sense in hiding, he came out, and grinned at her, "Hey babe, don't be like that." he said, coming up and hooking an arm around her pale creamy shoulders, she shook it off in one smooth movement. And he wrapped both hands around her waist. She struggled, but he was stronger and they both knew it. "Let me go." she whispered, her voice terrified, but angry he smiled, and moved his lips to her ear. "you're beautiful, I'm glad I decided not to kill you." he whispered. Then let her go and disappeared into the darkness, appreciating the confusion in her jade eyes as he dashed off towards home.


End file.
